The Chance 20
by TheW0lfPr0tect0r
Summary: This is a do over from the original. What will happen when a human is sent into the Alpha and Omega world. Will he get the vacation he wanted? Or is it predominant? Hopefully, this makes up for the crapppy stories Ive made.
1. Chapter 1

The Chance 2.0

Chapter 1-It All Begins

Our story begins with a house, surrounded by other houses and a dense forest. Now, this isnt like any other house, its a two story house that has been through a lot. You could look at this house and say, "Wow, what happened there, and door being broke down?". Laugh all you want, because that happened.

The house itself is worn down and, let me say this nicely, shitty. The door is a scarlet red, but you cant tell because the paint is peeling and the paint is worn down because of the sun. The siding is also losing its color. It use to be kakai and, now, its a green, kinda like a mold. The siding is also fall in off in places, but the house still stands.

The man that lives in this house is very secretive. Basically saying, he doesn't come out of his house unless he needs to. But, even then hes still skeptical. The man is 25 years of age, or looks that old, and has brown hair. His eyes are a golden brown, giving his hair a slight contrast. His clothes are not his usual. He usually runs around in a suit and tie, but not today. The shirt and pants are just everyday clothes. The shirt is blue, setting off his eyes, and it reads, "Fuck the planet!" in all caps. Id do that, but it's written down and I dont feel like changing it. His pants are blue jeans with a hint of black around the knee caps. He also has a jacket, but its thrown across the back wall. And, hes 5' 7".

The room he's in is all white, and closed off from the rest of the world. No windows, no sunlight, ect. Anything from the outside world, except the man himself, knows about this room. The room is a secret bunker, you could say, under his house, holding all of the shit from past events/machines he's collected or made over the years.

Now, to give you an idea on what the man is thinking, and for future events, I will not come in unless a new scene/person is arrived, unless that person is introduced in a point of view, then I'll let the person describe him/her. So, let's start this, shall we?

Unknown P.O.V.

Hello, I dont know how much the narrator told you, but my name is Brendan Dekker. Id tell you guys my real name, but cant take the chances of you guys finding me. So, welcome to the Dekker residence, population... me. Im all alone... but I dont care.

Now, your probably wondering why Im down here, am I right? Or am I right? Well, I'm down here to build a machine. Just recently, I made a shocking discovery. This discovery is that there are more than one Universe here on Planet Earth. There is other planets out there. Believe me, Ive been there, more than once. Thats another story, though.

Anyway, Im building a machine to take me to these other Universes. I want to get away from my life. My life, over the past few years, has been, pretty much, dog shit sitting in the fucking sun... for three years straight. And that's not a pretty sight, let me tell you. Im getting off topic, but lets get back on the track. I want to leave, for that reason, and because Im behind on some payments. Ive been sentenced to death. Oh... right, you dont know the year. The year is 2137 and if you dont do certain things, you can be sentenced to death over it. No trial, nothin. Just death and your spot in Heaven, or Hell, depending on where your going.

So, I was just finishing up my machine, the Universe 3000, when a knock on the door was heard from upstairs.

"Cant anyone read, anymore?" I silently ask myself. I put a sign on the door, saying 'Do not disturb'. But, apparently, nobody pays attention to those anymore, unless theyre in a motel/hotel.

I walk up to the elevator, which the doors are black and white striped. Inside the elevator is two buttons. One for the secret basement and one for the ground floor. I press the arrow up, considering the fact that... wait, I just told you, so... yeah. I went up and up until I hit it. My elevator is unlike any other elevator. It goes faster than the average elevator, basically saying that if I need to get up to the top floor fast, it doesnt take forever.

I walk up to the door, only to find Jonathon. Now, Jonathon is one of my MANY enemies in this world, but he wasnt the first and he sure aint the last. Jonathon is 6' 5" and has blue-gray hair. Its gray for old age, considering the fact that he looks about the same age as me. His eyes are, just like his hair, blue-gray, and it sets off his hair in a giant leap of awesomeness. The clothes, however, are the same as usual. Covered in blood to never show what hes actually wearing, and his jeans are blood red and an icy blue, making a purple, and devilish purple. Without thinking, I slam the door in his face, making him scream, "Brendan Dekker, you think a door will stop me?"

I quickly get to my elevator, which is safely hidden into the wall. I pull the vase, a red striped vase, and the doors open. I cant hear Jonathon anymore, but I know hes there. I jump in, but more like leap, into the doors and quickly push the button. I hear a gigantic smash, making me realize that hes in the house. Luckily, he doesnt know about the bunker down here.

Once the doors are open, I run through them, only to hear the elevator work its way back up. 'Shit, he knows.' is all I can think of. 'Okay, Brendan, you have two options: Option number one is that you face Jonathon and beat him, again. Option number two is that you turn on the Universe 3000 and hit the road. Oh, who am I kidding. Option number two it is.' I run, no sprint, to the machine and turn it on. In the middle of the machine, a portal opens. I hear the elevator doors open behind me. When I turn around, I get a sharp feeling in my left arm. When I look at it, its bleeding. Hes shot me.

"Look at all of this amazing stuff." is all he says. Hes looking around the room, and picking out what he wants.

"You cant have any of it." I yell at him. He looks at me, and swipes his hand at me, it saying, "Fuck dat." I start to slightly get annoyed, when I remembered. I installed a Self-Destruct button in the main room. I get up, as quietly as I can, and make a run for it to the main room. Jonathon notices and starts to shoot. I just keep running, until I hit the main room. Inside are a lot of buttons. I lock the main door, and try to find what Im looking for.

I finally find it, and push it. 'Self Destruction in tee minus three minutes.' a computer screen reads. I unlock the door and run back to where Jonathon is. He looks pissed as hell, but Im bit sticking around. I find my gun, and point it as his head. This isnt any normal gun. If fired, it could kill a person, even before it hit them. Basically saying, you'd be dead before the bullet hit you. I open fire, walking towards the portal.

"You wont get away from me this time!" Jonathon screams.

"Oh, really?" I ask him. All he does is nod his head. "Well, news flash, goodbye!" I yell. I started to run to the portal, which was giving off sparks like crazy. Also, it had been three minutes, so stuff around me was exploding. Block after block, item by item. And, I didnt even care. To make sure that Jonathon couldn't follow me, I took out my gun, and shot the control consle, making it useless. When I look behind me, I see Jonathon running for his life, which I smile at. I jump through, and the portal closes right behind me.

Inside the portal, I was seeing my past. From my first adventure to just three minutes ago. Of course, that was more past/present, but who am I to complain. I watch as the past is showed to me. My heart gives a violent thump, and I start to morph, into something. I cant really tell you what it is at this moment of time, but it cant be good. I feel myself shrink, to about three feet, is my guess, and my hands were turning into paws. How I know this is because Ive seen dogs feet, and I aint stupid, either. But, my five fingers become three. A beak, a dogs mouth, started to form on my face. I looked back at my hands, and hair is on them. More like fur. I look to my feet, only to see my pants off and gone. My legs have a crook in them, what dogs have to help them jump on the back of their legs, and my feet are also paws. And, just like it started, it stopped. My mind didnt register that I changed until a mirror popped up. I look into it, only to fine that a wolf. And that's when it hit me: I was turned into a wolf! 'This is new...' I think to myself. I look away and to myself, and see a tail. 'Sweet...'. When I look back to the mirror, I look more closely. My eyes and hair are the same color, but I have a cream color on my under belly and on the tip of my tail. Then, the mirror disappears and Im in a forest. Its very dense, but not like the one back home. I notice I still have my shirt on, so I take it off, and throw it into the river, which is right next to me. I start to hear yelling and screaming, but when I turn to look behind me, I see a log, with four wolves on it, come flying at me. 'This just isnt my day.' I think to myself. The last thing I hear is the first wolf scream, "Brakes!".

A/N: Okay, how was that? Did I do better? Hopefully I did, and I just want to say this, I have no idea how many words this is, so bear with me hear. Is that spelled different? Meh, who cares. Anyway, KateLover out, Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

The Chance 2.0

Chapter 2-Who are you?

Our next chapter starts off in a forest. This forest, unlike the one behind Brendans house, is not devilish. Its also home to a pack of wolves. Wolces with a way of dealing with strangers. Asking them politely, until they get mad and try to kill you. Unless your human, then your dead in a snap.

Anyway, we see four wolves standing over another. The unconscious wolf is Brendan, while the people around him are his unconsiousers. Is that even a word? But, anyway, they are arguing about who's fault it is.

One wolf, named Salty, is a gray wolf with brown eyes. And, cream on the belly. He saying that it's all Mooch's fault.

Mooch, the one right next to Salty, is a light brown wolf with cream on his chest face area, and stomach. His eyes are is saying that it's Shakey's fault.

Shakey is a wolf with all different shades of grey, or so the internet says. To me, he looks more blackish gray, but eh, what can you do? Shakey is saying that it's Humphrey's fault.

Humphrey is a dark grey wolf with ice-blue eyes. He also has cream on his stomach/chest. He was saying that it wasnt their fault, but more Brendans fault because he walked out in front of them.

Lets head into Humphreys point of view, shall we?

Humphrey P.O.V.

Me and the guys were surrounding a wolf with brown fur. He looks unconsious, but Im not an expert on this kinda shit, so I wouldnt know. The only person who would know is Eve, but that's a walk away, so... yeah. Besides, he doesnt look all that injured.

Just as I thought that, though, I heard Shakey yell, "Oh, fuck, hes bleeding out the top of his head!" The rest of us look, and sure enough, he was.

"Quick, we need to get him to Eve!" I ordered, rather quickly. Mooch picked up the wolf, and we ran to the pack. On the way there, we saw the forest. Ive seen it many times before, but it still gets me every time. The yellow flowers contrasting the green grass, which sets off the brown of the bark on the trees. And, to make it even better, its Autumn, making the sunlight bounce off of the colorful leaves, making everything look peaceful, except the fact that there is a dying wolf, who is unconsious at the moment, and Im trying to take in the scenery. Im a great guy, aren't I?

When we got back to the pack, everyine saw the wolf on Mooch's back. People were whispering, "Is he alright?" and "He looks cute. Hopefully he makes it through.".

Finally, we made it to the pack leaders den. Inside, wad Kate, Lilly, and Eve.

"Ma'am? Sorry to bother you, but there's a dying wolf here on Mooch's back." I stated fairly quickly. All three look at each other as Mooch caries in the wolf. He sets him down, in which Eve studies him right away.

"What happened to him?" she asks me.

"Well, we hit him, by accident, with our log-sled board." I answer. Eve just shakes her head, and continues to study him. Me, Mooch, Salty, Shakey, Kate, and Lilly sit to the side, as the wolf is looked down, seeing if anything is wrong with him, besides the gash on his head.  
"Luckily, that wound is the only thing wrong with him." Eve states. As she turns, the body starts to twitch.

"Mom, look!" Lilly says. She turns around, and we all look at it. The body keeps on twitching out, until it stops completely.

"Is he dead?" Kate asks. Me and my friends all look at each other, having the same face on our faces, 'We killed him!' We look back, and see that hes no longer moving.

"God damnit! Boys, why did you have to go and kill hi..." Eve couldn't even finish her sentence when the wolf jumped up with a start.

"Holy fuck, that's the worst pain... nope, that's a lie. Had worse." He says out loud. We all are surprised that the wolf actually survived the hit to the head. "Woh, Im a wolf now. Wait, I knew this. The mirror, everything is coming back to me! Hm..."

"What?" I ask, without even knowing I did. The wolf jumps, and turns around.

"May I just ask, who the hell are you, and you, and... well, all of you?!" He asks, looking slightly ticked off. "Wait, you four, your the ones who knocked me out. What the fuck is your problem?"

I was about to answer, when I noticed that the bloom on his head was gone, and the cut as well. "What happened to the cut on your head?" I ask. Everyone else in the room look at his head, and were surprised to see it gone.

He feels his head, and acts innocent. "What gash are we talking about her..." he then notices the blood on the floor. His blood. "Oh, shit." is all he says after noticing this.

"What the hell is this?" we hear someone at the entrance of the den say. We turn to see Winston, the leader of the pack. Winston is just like me, dark grey with blue eyes, but hes an alpha and older. Right, the other three. Kate is a golden wolf with amber eyes, and create on her chest and stomach. Lilly is a pure white wolf with lavender eyes. She likes to put her hair in front of her eyes, which shes doing today. Eve is a golden wolf and has amber eyes, just like Kate, only older. Kate and Lilly are the daughters of Winston and Eve, the pack leaders.

"Hello, sir, my name is Brendan Dek..." Brendan starts to say something else, but decides not to. He turns to us, and I can see his eyes. His eyes are a golden brown, setting off his brown fur. He also has cream on his chest and stomach, along with the tip of his tail.

"Well, Brendan, could you tell me why your here?" Winston asks. I can see him tense up, but he does a good job not showing it all that well. It still peaks through, but its not all there.

"Sir, we hit him with our board, and he started to bleed out of his head." I answer for Brendan. He lightens up a little, but he cant help but be tense.  
"Alright, but I want him gone by tonight." Winston says.

"But, sir, why not keep him around for another night?" I ask. Brendan turns to us and answers for Winston, "No no, Im fine. As a matter of fact, I was just leaving." Winston nods his head and moves out of the way. Brendan starts to walk out.

"Wait!" Kate cries. "Daddy, hes our problem now, we should keep him around, until we know hes better." Brendan stops, but doesnt turn around. Winston ponders about this for a minute, and answers, "Kate, you have a point. Brendan, you can stay around until your fully healed."

"Im fine. See? ARGH!" Brendan screams in pain, and drops to the floor, holding his heart area.

"Are you alright?" Lilly asks. Brendan slowly nods. He looks like he's extremely in pain. I walk up to him and give him support. His face is covered with pain, and he cant lay a paw on him without hurting him.

I bring him back into the den, and he sits down. Kate walks over to him and examines him. "What do you like to do?" she asks.

"Um, that depends on the day. Each day is different from the last. Kinda like my whole life all together." he answers. He chuckled. We join in, and Kate walks closer to him, putting her paw on his heart. "You have to stay a little bit longer than you planned. That heart problem might be death." she says.

"For this face atleast." is all he says. He looks around, seeing the confused faces. "I said that out loud, did I?" He looks around the room to more confused faces. "Im just going to leave... ohp." he turns around and hits his head against the wall, making him fall to the floor. Everyone in the room laughs and he jumps up quickly. "Well, that just happened." He walks out, and stops. "Uh, do you have any extra dens?" he asks.

"Yeah, follow me." Kate answers. Kate walks out, leading Brendan to the unused den towards the back of the pack.

Brendan P.O.V.

So, here I am, walking behind a wolf that, I have to admit, is hot. But, I cant just come out and say, "Hey, your hot. How about we just go out?". I dont have much experience with this kinda shit.

We reach a den, a house for wolves, if you dont know, which looks like it hasnt seen any sunlight in 3000 years. Cobwebs surround the outside of the entrance and the inside has weeds, some look poisoness and others dont. I walk in and see random stuff just laying around.

"My mom and dad say that this den was owned by a wolf that was interested with the humans. Some say he mated with one, others say that he ran away to find some wolves like him, but I dont believe them. I mean, sure, human stuff is everywhere, but I cant be true, can it?" she asks.

"Nothings impossible." I answer. I keep walking, seeing an old computer, an 80s from the looks of it. I keep walking to find a holder. "That there is a gun. How did you get your hands on that?" I ask.

"He collected the weirdest things, and yet, hasn't come back to claim anything. Weird, huh?" she asks. I just nod. She starts to walk away, when I stopped her by asking, "Whats your name?"

"Kate. Its Kate." she answers and walks away. Where have I heard that name before?

_A/N: Hey, how's it been? I finally know how to make these author notes different from the rest of the story. So, that's new. But, I will try to get the next update out tomorrow, but that might happen, it might not. So, the updates will be more spacious due to the fact that Im making them longer. Longer chapters=more reviews. Which reminds me, review. Anyone can review. I wont bite. And, pm me for ideas or anything else. Dont worry, I wont scream and shout... and let it all out, but I wont get mad if you dont review, bit it'll make me sad. Like, crying in a corner sad. So, review. KateLover out, Peace!_

_Guy in crowd: Where's my chicken?!_

_Me: In the fucking freezer! Damn people and there chicken..._


	3. Chapter 3

The Chance 2.0

Chapter 3- Who is he exactly?

Brendan P.O.V.

I woke up around... you know what? I have no idea what time I woke up. But, what ever.

Anyway, I got up and stretched, kinda like a dog, and walked out into the blinding sun. Wolves were walking around and I noticed Kate and the others from the day before. After letting my eyes adjust, I look around me, taking in the sights. The sun was reflecting off a lake next to my den, which I missed yesterday, and shining right onto a flower. The flower is a golden yellow, setting off the grass surrounding it. Each little detail was beautiful. Why didnt I go into the forest more often?

I start to make my way towards Kate and them, when one of the wolves, a dark grey one, pointed in my direction and says something I cant quite understand, because I so far away, of course. I aint deaf, or am I?

So, after this wolf says something, everyone looks in my direction, which stops me cold in my tracks. They watch me, and the wolves around me look in my direction, as well. Probably to get a good look at me, before I do something unexpected. But, I dont do anything. The only thing I do is stop and stare back. I look at Kate, and she just smiles. I smile back. After three minutes or so of just standing, I start moving again, towards there group. This is probably the longest anyone's looked in my way, but that doesn't count that one time, and that other time... okay, there are a lot of times where people looked my way and just stared. But, this, this is just plain creepy. No, more than creepy. This is insane. The kind of insane where you see people where ever they look, and just start to move closer to you. But, those people dont have extreamly pointy teeth that can tear through flesh in a matter of seconds.

I finally reach the group, only to find that it WAS everyone from yesterday, including that one older looking wolf thag hates me for some strange reason.

"There yuh are. We were just talking about you." says one of them. Great, they're already talking about me behind my back. This is already like home.

"Oh, really?" I ask. Its the only thing that I can get out without screaming and shouting... and letting it all out. I have no idea where the fuck that came from!

"It was all good things, though. We were just talking about you, in your condition." Kate answers for me.

"What condition? ARGH!" I ask, with a violent throb from the heart. I know what this is, but I have no idea when its going to happen.

"That condition." the wolf next to her says. I look at her, and she has white fur, and lavender eyes. Pretty, since the fact that the eyes stand out from her fur.

"Whats your name?" I ask her.

"Lilly, its Lilly." she answers. Very pretty name for a pretty girl.

"So, what should we do?" the light gray one asks. I ponder for a moment before answering. My answer was, "How about 'Truth or Dare'?" I earn nods of approval from each and everyone of them.

"Alright, Brendan, truth or dare?" Kate asks.

"Hm, truth." was my answer.

"Truth, truth, where are you from?" I freeze up for a moment and go cold. I cant tell them Im from the human world, they'll think I went insane, which maybe I have. Maybe this is all but a dream.

"Uh... Im from the... California pack, if anyone knows where that is." I say, trying my best not to studder. Now, its my turn. "Lilly, truth or dare?" I ask her.

"Dare." she answers. I have to think quick, or it'll be my dare, or that's atleast how I played it way back when.

"I dare you to... Kiss the dark grey... person." I tell her.

"My name is Humphrey." he says.

"Oh...". The all start to laugh, while Lilly started to walk towards Humphrey, and quickily spins him around to face her. Before he can even say a word, she implants her lips on his, locking them in a kiss.

"Alright, that's enough." A wolf like Kate says. "Brendan, truth or dare?" she asks me.

"Why me?" I ask.

"Because you just made my daughter make out with Humphrey. Humphrey, of all wolves." Humphrey puts his ears back.

"Hey, that wasnt very nice, mom." Kate says.

"Woh woh woh, she's your mother?" I ask Kate.

"Yeah, cant you see the resembles?" she asks.

"Uh, to be honest, I thought you guys were twins, but what ever." I answer. She only shakes her head back and forth. "But, ma'am, to answer your question, dare."

"I dare you to... oh whats a good punishment... oh, I know, sit in your cave for an hour before coming back out." she says. I only drop my jaw because she thinks she's my mother.

"No offense, but your not my mother." I tell her. Humphrey shakes his head back and forth, bwfore she got up.

"Eve, what are you doing?" a wolf asks, the one that I stared down yesterday. She doesnt answer, before walking up to me, and bitch slapping me across the face. I yelp in pain, before screaming. Everyone around us stops what they're doing, before looking at us. I hop my heart, saying to myself, 'Dont let it go, hold it in...'. It may sound to you that I'm trying not to pass gas, but its completely the opposite. Im trying to hold in something else, something that ends a line for this face.

"What. The. Hell?!" I scream at her. "Why the fuck did you just do that?!"

"Because that isnt a way to talk to the pack leaders wife!" she answers. I stop and think about this. She almost sent me into something horrible, but she also ia trying to stand up to me, saying she's better than me.

"That sounds like a dictatorship to me." I mumble under my breath. She eyes me, then walks back to her spot. I get up and say, out loud, "Well, this has been fun, but I have to get going, yuh know, see the world, having fun, yadadada."

"You sound like an omega." the wolf next to Eve says.

"Yeah, so, uh..." I say, trying to think of a good nickname without his wife bitch slapping me across the face again.

"Winston." He answers.

"Yep, I should get going, I have places to be, people to save... fuck, why did I just day that?" I silently curse to myself when I accidentally said that out loud.

"What do you mean by 'save people'?" Kate asks.

"I, uh, risk my life for those who need it most. Usually people who are going to die, and then I come in, beat the shit out of who ever is going to kill them, and leave. I dont do thank yous or, surprisingly, good byes, even though Im doing it right now." I answer. Everyone drops their jaw, and I cant help but chuckle. "What, never thought an omega like me could save hundreds to thousands of people... a day?"

"No, not really. They have no muscle span what so ever, and that's why we look down upon them." Eve answers.

"Okay, that's stariotipical. Dont judge a book by its cover, they say. Omegas are good for something, believe me." I tell Eve. She just looks at me, while Humphrey silently says, "Thank you."

"Well, I should be going. Nice to meet you all, but its my time, so good bye..." I tell them, until my vision starts to go blurry. I start to fall, and I hear Kate scream my name, but I cant stop it. I fall to the ground, my vision going black, and I pass out.

_Heyo, hows it going? Sorry for the wair on this chapter, but i was getting ready to leave. Yes, leave. Dont worry, ill be back, so its not like im leaving for ever. So, I am going to finish this when i return, which is going to be the 20th, and then im going to make a Halloween special. Then, B. Vs. J 2.0. So, you guys have that to wait for. So, until the next xhapter. KateLover out, Peace!_


	4. Chapter 4

The Chance 2.0

Chapter 4- What the hell is going on?

Kate P.O.V.

Brendan just fell over, and he's having problems breathing. It scares me a whole lot! And I have no idea why! Everyone ran towards him to see if he was okay. I ran up to the croud.

"Watch out!" I screamed. I pushed my way through the croud, until I got to Brendan. He was out cold, and he was drooling a little. But, he was breathing, and thats all that matters, to me atleast.

"Hutch, help me pick him up!" I scream to Hutch, trying to make sure that he doesnt die. Hutch ran over, and bent down, while I went to grab for his legs. He was squirming like a pup.

"Fuck me..." I silently say to myself. Finally, after a while, he was on my back, with Hutch's help, of course. I started to run back to my den, only to find my mom was there, trying to find something that'll help save Brendan.

"Kate, I cant find anything! God damnit!" she screams, hitting her paw on the ground. I quickly, but not too hard so he fell to the ground, put Brendan on the ground, and walked up to my mom.

"Let me look." I tell her, making calm down. I have no idea why she did, but... she did.

I started to look, until Humphrey came running in.

"Why did he just pass out like that? Was it something we said?" he asks me.

"Humphrey, I dont know everything, yuh know?" is all I tell him. That shuts him up, and he only sits to the side.

"Damn, there isnt anything. Hes going to die." I start to break down crying.

"Kate, wolves die all the time. Why is this one so different to you?" my mom asks.

I walk up to Brendan, and start to run my paw through his fur, feeling how soft it is. "I dont know mom, its just... he feels like he gets me..." I trail off, lost in the fur-tracing I was doing in Brendans soft fur. He twitches, letting ua know hes alive still, but also still unconsious.

After a while, we just gave up. There was nothing on this planet that could save him. One by one, we left the den. My mom was first, then Humphrey, and finally me. I was just sitting there, hoping that he would wake up, and we could talk. But, he never did. I started to cry again, running out of the room, into the unknown. Why I was crying, I have no idea...

Brendan P.O.V.

Ow, ow, my head, it fucking hurts. I cant seem to remember why, but I couldn't have been that bad, right? Right? I get up, letting my aching muscles become tuned with the situation, and me stretching the soreness out of my system. I walk out, only to find no one there, which is weird because they'res someone that's always by me, even if I dont know them. Dont ask.

I start to walk in a random direction, only to hear talking. I stop, trying to find the sorce of the talking. I kept listening, and I recognize a few of them. Two were belonged to both Kate and Humphrey, and some others, I dont think I know them. I start to move once again, but in the direction of the voices. More and more voices pop up, along with everyone I've met and some I still dont recognize.

I finally find the sorce of all of the voices. They're up on a cliff, over looking the valley of... well, somewhere. Where, I have no idea. I keep low, learning this from the time I tried to listen up on Jonathon's plans, only to be caught. What?! I was slightly yonger than I am now, but I wouldnt have known I had to do that.

"Dad, what if he dies?" Kate asks Winston.

"Look, I have no idea, but he'll get a proper burial like anyone part of the pack." Winston answers. I cant help bur wonder who they're talking about. That is, until Winston over looks the croud. "Western Pack, be quiet! Now, listen, Brendan is not himself, and if he wakes up, dont pester him about anything! Am I clear?" One by one, heads nod, showing him that hes being understood.

'Wait, what do they mean?' I silently ask myself. And, that's when it comes back. The heart throb, to the time of me being bitch slapped across the face by Eve, and me being knocked out. I watch play over and over in my head, like a movie, until I hear Kate's voice. I cant make put what she's saying, but she sounds hurt. I look back up to her, only to find her crying. No, balling her eyes out. Over me?! Ha, no one cares about Brendan Dekker. No one! I start to sniffle at my own thoughts, which alerts the wolf nearest to me to look at me. He doesnt see me, but he hears my breathing, which is getting harder for me to do. 'Its starting!' I silently scream in my head.

"Sir, there's someone watching us." the wolf informed Winston. He looks at me, well, not at me, but you know what I mean. Kate stops crying, and looks towards me as well. I take off running, with Kate, Winston, and, surprisingly, the rest of the pack.

I kept running, until I tripped and fell. I felt something rip my arm, only to find that it was bleeding. 'Great, this is fucking great!' I say to myself. I get up and start running again. Yo tell you the truth, I have no idea why I'm running in the first place, but I'm used to it now. I mean, I've been running from everything, even when I went through my childhood stage, which wasnt very fun.

By the time I rounded the corner, Kate was hot on my tail, with everyone else far behind. It's getting harder and harder to breath, and I feel like I'm going to pass out from a lack of oxygen. But, she was right behind me, until she figures it out.

"Brendan?" she asks. I didnt get to see her face, until she pounced and pinned me. I saw a gigantic smile, from one ear to the other. "Why were you running?"

"To... be honest, I... have no idea..." I answer, too out of breath to answer fully. She just looks at me, shakes her head, all the while, keeping that gigantic smile on her face, and pulls me into a hug.

"I thought you died. Dont ever do that again, damnit." she says. I cant get out of her grip, soooo...

"Please, get off of me before you crush me." I tell her as loud as I can. She lightens up, but doesnt let go of me.

Winston and Eve, with Humphrey following, come around the corner, only to find me struggling to breath, and Kate putting me into a death grip.

"Kate, let go of him. I have a few questions I want to ask him." Winston tells his daughter. She just grumbled in response.

"Alright, what is it you..." I trailed off, only to see a wolf smiling at me. I cant see who it is, but my guess is that they dont like me. The wolf steps out of the shadows, only to find that it was a human! And, to make it worse, it was Jonathon. He was standing there, smiling at me.

"Silence is coming!" he says, breaking into a fit of laughter. I just stare, trying not to run up to him, and punch his damn face in.

"... Brendan?" Kate asks. I shake my head, only to find Jonathon is gone. What the fuck does this mean?

"Sorry, what?" I ask her. She points toward her dad, which looks like he's pissed, and let him ask what he's going to ask.

"Why were you running?" he asks me. I stare at him with a blank face.

"To be honest, I have no idea." I answer. He looks like hes going to shit bricks. Eve isn't all that happy either. As a matter of fact, she got up, and started to walk towards me. Before I knew it, she was ob top of me, ripping me up.

"This is for fucking everything!" she screams. I cant let out a single noise, before she rips something else. Kate, Winston, and Humphrey try to rip her off of me, but with no success. Bit by bit of me goes everywhere. My skin, hair, a bit of eye, everything she can get her paws on.

After a while, she stopped. Everyone gasps, besides Eve. I looked at my reflection in the water... that was next to us. Wow, I am unobsurivtive. To the max! A minute passed, and I started to hurt, around... well, everywhere. Little by little, everything began to tingle, but in the worst way possible.

"ARGHHHH!" I screamed in pain. Thats when it happened. The reset. Bit by bit, everything grew back, and everything on the ground was disappearing in a yellow glow. I couldn't see Eve's face because my eyes were closed, but if I could, I would laugh my damn ass off.

This lasted for a minute, before it stopped. I open my eyes, and see that everyone's jaw dropped.

"What?" I ask.

"How the hell did you do that?" Humphrey asks.

"Oh, that was just the reset button. The real deal is to come. But, while we're on this topic, you will not tell anyone about what you saw. If you do, 1) they'll think your crazy and 2) Bad things will happen to you guys if you do." I answer. They look a little scared. "Okay, 2 wont happen, but please dont tell anyone about this. I dont want thousands of questions a day about my life. Seriously, that happens alot back home."

"We wont say anything." Kate informs me.

"Thank you." I say, while getting up to walk away. I start to walk back to the pack, with them following. All the while, I kept hearing them whispering, probably about me. Welcome home, Brendan Dekker. Welcome home...

_A/N: Hey, Im back! Sorry for the long wait, but I was getting back into the groove of things. AAny who, this is the end of this story. My Halloween one wont come out till, give or take, Tuesday. It might, it might not, depending on the how the week goes. But, let me just say this: Im not very good at horror! But I will try for you guys. Anyway, review and follow and I will see you guys in the next story! KateLover out, peace!_


End file.
